Rides, Games, and Dupes
by spacegirl1
Summary: The gang goes to the fair and Maria gets kidnapped. Can Michael and the others get her back in time?(CC:mainly(m/m) Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters, they belong to Jason Katims and company. Any quotes used from provious episodes are not mine either. Also the song belongs to Michelle Branch so please don't sue me. Rating: PG-13 for some swearing. Summary: The gang goes to the fair and Maria gets kidnapped. Can Michael and the others get her back in time? (m/m) Authors Note: Tess isn't evil and she is with Kyle. Alex is alive and he is with Isabel, Liz is with Max, Michael is with Maria, and Valenti and Ms. Duluca are still together. I would also like to say to all the other fanfic writers, you guys are great, I love to read your stories. This is my first fanfic so it would be great if you could read and review PLEASE! Thanks so much, enjoy.  
  
Rides, Games, and Dupes  
  
"Oh Spaceboy" Maria called as she strode into Michael's apartment.  
  
"Hey" Michael replied as he looked up from the couch. Wow she looked amazing he thought to himself. Her long, curly, blonde hair flowed freely behind her as she walked towards him and her eyes, man he loved her eyes. He could see them sparkle from his spot on the couch. Then he found her lips. Her full, strawberry colored lips that always tasted sweet and spicy, just his style. Every time he kissed her they would set his whole mouth on fire. He watched as they formed onto her infamous pout. He loved that pout.  
  
"Hello!" Maria yelled seemingly annoyed.  
  
"What?" Michael looked up confused.  
  
"You have been staring at me in a daze for like 10 minutes! Have you even heard a word I've said?"  
  
"I um, of course, we... a well, I was, I mean you were...."  
  
"You are impossible" Maria sighed "I said that we are supposed to meet the rest of the gang at the Crashdown tomorrow at 8:00pm where we are then going to go to the New Mexico State Fair" she spoke slowly as if to a child.  
  
" Yeah, I knew that" Michael replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world.  
  
" Now" he grinned with his traditional smirk forming "Haven't we wasted enough time on the small talk. I was thinking we should move on to more important issues" He looked up at her grinning.  
  
"Well" Maria smiled "If that's what you think is best"  
  
She sat down in his lap and Michael wrapped his big strong arms around her as they brought their lips together. Suddenly Maria pulled back, ignoring the look on Michael's face which looked like a kid who just dropped their ice cream cone, "Do you love me Michael?"  
  
Oh great she said the "L" word. Michael thought to himself. He had no doubt in his mind that he loved Maria with all his heart, it was just that he was crappy with words and expressing his feelings but by the look on her face he knew he had to tell her something. So he worked up all his courage and just decided to spit it all out.  
  
"Maria you are the most important person in the world to me. Not Max, not Isabel, you. I promise I will always be here for you and I will protect you and care for you and I am sorry for all the times I've been a jackass and I know I've hurt you but you were still always there for me. That means more to me than you could ever know. Not even Max or Isabel have been able to do that. You are the only person who has ever been able to really get me, to see me. I don't want to run any more. You are my home and....and...  
  
"And what Michael?" Maria questioned.  
  
"andIloveyou. I love you with every inch of my heart, mind, body, and soul. Come here."  
  
"Oh Michael" Maria looked at him with tears in her eyes which Michael wiped away with his thumb. She leaned in for a kiss. Not a quick fiery one but a sweet, gentle, loving kiss. She then laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I love you too Michael" and with that they sat wrapped in each others arms, not wanting to leave the others comforting embrace, listening to the radio in the background that played the one song, that to Maria and Michael, described them perfectly.  
  
//I'm a little left of center I'm a little out of tune Some say I'm paranormal So I just bend their spoon Who wants to be ordinary In a crazy mixed up world I don't care what their sayin' As long as I'm your girl  
  
Hey you are on my side And they, they just roll their eyes  
  
You get me When nobody understands You come and take the chance, baby You get me You look inside my wild mind Never knowing what you'll find And still you want me all the time Yeah, you do Yeah, you get me  
  
So what if I see the sunshine In the pouring rain Some people think I'm crazy But you say it's okay You've seen my secret garden Where all of my flowers grow In my imagination Anything goes  
  
I, I am all you want They, they just read me wrong  
  
You get me When nobody understands You come and hold my hand, baby You get me You look inside my wild mind Never knowing what you'll find Still you want me all the time Yeah, you do  
  
'Cause you get me When nobody understands You come and take the chance, baby You get me When none of the pieces fit You make sense of it You get me You look inside my wild mind Never knowing what you'll find And still I want you all the time Yeah, I do 'Cause you get me Yeah, oh, yeah, oh//  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The Next Morning at the Crashdown:  
  
"Hey Liz" Maria called emerging from the backroom ready to start her shift.  
  
"Well your in a good mood today" The brunette observed as she watched the perky blond practically bounce around the small cafe.  
  
"I went to Michael's apartment last night" Maria said smiling  
  
"And" Liz inquired  
  
"He made the most heartfelt confession I have ever heard. It was so sweet Liz"  
  
"Wait, are you sure we're talking about Michael here. I mean..."  
  
"I know Liz, its so unlike Michael "Stonewall" Guerin but he was so sincere"  
  
"All right, all right I believe you. That's great you will have to give me details later but right know we should get to work."  
  
"Oh look whose here" Maria said as an even bigger smile spread across her face, if that was possible.  
  
At that moment Max, Michael, Isabel, Alex, Kyle, and Tess walked in to the Crashdown and squeezed into the nearest booth.  
  
"Should you get it or should I?" Maria questioned  
  
"Well they do make a big group for just one of us and all the other customers seem to be happy and satisfied for the moment" Liz said smiling looking at Max who was also starring deep into her eyes with one of their soulmate stares.  
  
"You know, you are exactly right" And before Liz could take a step the blond pixie girl was off towards their booth.  
  
"Hi guys!" she said happily.  
  
"Hey" Liz also said coming up the booth.  
  
The group all replied their "heys" and "hi's" while the two young waitresses were locked into tense stares with two certain alien boys.  
  
"Um excuse me if you two could break away from your make-me-sick eye stares could we like get some food?" Isabel stated looking annoyed.  
  
"Oh, um, yea" the two started as Michael and Max looked down with guilty looks on their faces.  
  
"What can I get you guys?" Maria asked.  
  
"Um I guess we are all just gonna have alien blasts and will smith burgers all around." Kyle stated.  
  
"Ok we will bring that right up for ya guys" Maria replied and with that the two walked away happily.  
  
"So ah 8:00 tonight right." Michael tried to change the subject and retain his stonewall dignity.  
  
"Yes Michael that is if you can actually look somewhere else besides at Maria" Isabel grinned at him, trying to rub it in.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha, real funny Isabel" Michael snapped.  
  
"Hey chill guys. Tonight is going to be great. Maria, Liz, and I used to go to the fair together when we were kids. It was fun, eating cotton candy, riding the ferris wheel, puking after the spiny rides. It was great" Alex said with his boyish grin.  
  
"I am not looking forward to that last part" Tess started "but the rest sounds great. I've never been to a fair before because, well, Nasedo, he just wasn't a fair-loving alien if you get my drift."  
  
"Well don't you worry your pretty little head off lil lady. I'll be sure to win you one of those big stuffed animals." Kyle said trying to sound all manly but only accomplished getting laughed at by the others.  
  
"Here you go guys" Maria interrupted, putting down the drinks followed by Liz who brought their burgers.  
  
"So when is your break?" Michael asked trying to sound casual.  
  
"Oh, about right now" Maria grinned mischievously.  
  
And with that Michael jumped up and the two practically ran to the backroom, Michael totally ignoring the food in front of him.  
  
Michael planted kisses all over her neck as Maria ran her fingers through his hair. They kissed each other with a passion and a fire that nobody but Michael and Maria could have. He brought his hands to her waist to steady her. Maria finally knew what the saying "he makes me weak in the knees" felt like because every time Michael kissed her she felt like her legs were going to just collapse underneath her.  
  
Maria's touch made Michael's skin feel like it was on fire and there was a tingling sensation all at the same time. She brought her tiny hands up to his face and he did the same as cupped her chin in his hands. They stayed like that for a minute just staring into each others eyes until Maria finally mumbled "I should get back to work"  
  
"Yeah'' Michael replied " my food is getting cold"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
And with that they were at it again, hands traveling all over each other, lips and tongues entwined, totally lost in each other until Liz came bursting into the backroom.  
  
"Um, Maria work"  
  
"What?...Oh yeah, coming" Maria looked up blushing and she went out to wait on an older couple that just walked in, trying to fix her hair that was totally disheveled from Michael's hands.  
  
Liz just stared at Michael who shrugged and walked back to his booth to join the others who also continued to stare at him and snicker.  
  
"What!?" Michael almost shouted, a bit more harshly then he had intended and shoved some burger into his mouth.  
  
After the group finished eating Michael went to find Maria.  
  
"Hey I'll see you here at 8:00" Michael whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"See you then" Maria called after him as the group walked out the door.  
  
It was then when Michael did something he rarely ever does, he turned around and smiled. A genuine smile just for Maria.  
  
Things are just right for us Maria thought to herself. She was elated to be one of, well, the only one who got to have a true Michael Guerin smile, just for her. Not even Isabel got that privilege. "I love you Spaceboy" Maria whispered to herself as she went back to work in an even better mood.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Later that night at the Crashdown:  
  
Almost everybody sat around at the Crashdown waiting for the rest of the gang to get there so they could go to the fair. Michael had actually gotten there early hoping Maria would be there too but she wasn't and his disappointment showed. Just then Kyle and Tess walked through the doors into the alien themed cafe.  
  
"Hey guys, is everyone here yet?" Kyle asked.  
  
"No were just waiting for Maria" Max answered.  
  
"Figures" Michael grumbled. He wasn't really mad he was just really worried. Ever since he left the Crashdown that afternoon he had this really bad feeling all day and it scared the shit out of him. He tried to ignore it but now Maria was late and he felt like he was going out of his mind. It was when he was just about to jump up and send out a search party when Maria came bursting through the doors.  
  
"Hey guys sorry I'm late my mom was leaving for this convention thing and I had to drop her off at the bus station."  
  
Relief flooded over Michael and he was just about to yell at her for not calling when Liz piped up, "Oh that's okay, no big deal."  
  
Michael walked up to Maria and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Call next time okay" he said softly to her, disregarding the whole yelling thing.  
  
"Okay Spaceboy" Maria answered slightly confused by his new caring, worrying attitude.  
  
"So who is going in what car" Isabel inquired.  
  
"How about me, Michael, Kyle, and Tess go in the Jetta while Max, Liz, Isabel, and Alex take the Jeep." Maria suggested.  
  
"That sounds good, lets go" Max answered.  
  
Once they all piled onto their assigned veichles it was about an hour drive to the fair. Maria had picked the driving arrangements on purpose because even though Tess was with Kyle Liz still didn't care for her and Maria knew Alex would want to be with Isabel so it just made sense. But at the moment Kyle, even though he was like a brother to her, was getting on her nerves with all of his Buddhist sayings.  
  
"If the body and mind are not connected and are not at peace one can not visualize their goal and if one cannot visualize their goal it can never come to be"  
  
"Hey Budda-boy could ya give it a rest back there. If you don't stop talking about the damn visualization crap you are going to be visualizing the inside of your eyelids!" Maria quipped as she held up her fist menacingly.  
  
Michael had to control himself from bursting out laughing as Kyle immediately shut up and sank back into his seat. That's my Maria Michael thought to himself. Wait my Maria? Where did that come from? Huh...my Maria...I like the sound of that. Michael looked over at her and smiled to himself. Yep, life was finally being good to him.  
  
Once they got to the fair everyone piled out of the veichles and stretched their legs.  
  
"Uhg, finally I don't know if I could take another minute in the car with the two "soulmates" gazing at each other the whole time." Isabel spoke looking back at Max and Liz who were now looking down at the ground, blushing.  
  
"Oh, be thankful you weren't stuck with Budda-boy and Tess hanging over his every word back there" Maria told Isabel while Kyle piped up  
  
"Hey I resent that!"  
  
"So what should we do first?" Liz asked suddenly, changing the subject.  
  
"How about the bumper cars, they have always been my favorite" Alex suggested, getting excited.  
  
Everybody agreed so they all headed off towards the bumper cars. Michael even came up and took Maria by the hand. Maria looked up and him and smiled. He rarely ever did stuff like that so Maria was excited.  
  
Michael even surprised himself by taking Maria's hand but the feeling he had earlier was still lingering about and he wanted to be there to protect her if anything was going to happen. He didn't like the idea of her out of his sight even just for a minute so he took her small hand in his larger one and held on firmly.  
  
Once it was finally their turn at the bumper cars it was a blast. Kyle rammed into Maria for her Budda-boy joke, Michael hit Kyle for hitting Maria, Tess hit Michael for bumping Kyle, Liz hit Tess, Maria hit Isabel, Isabel hit Max, and Max hit poor Alex who had gotten stuck in the middle of the big traffic jam they caused.  
  
They all got out laughing and tripping over each other. Once they had left the bumper car area Michael immediately latched on to Maria's hand again while they decided what to do next.  
  
"Well now what?" Isabel asked as she looked towards Alex.  
  
"Hey don't look at me. I picked bumper cars, it's someone's else's turn now."  
  
"Well I want to go on the roller coaster" Kyle stated looking around at everybody's faces to see if they agreed with him.  
  
"That sounds fun" Maria had always loved the roller coasters.  
  
"I think I want to get some food." Liz protested.  
  
"Yeah I'm hungry too" Alex added. "Besides I always puke after the roller coaster."  
  
"Come on Max, Michael, I know you don't like roller coasters lets go play the games like we used to when we were little. Remember how we always used to win." Isabel said smiling.  
  
"That's sounds like fun, I'll go with you guys." Tess stated, getting excited.  
  
"Wait I don't know if we should split up." Michael started to protest. He didn't want to leave Maria and he certainly didn't trust Kyle to protect her. It wasn't that Michael didn't like Kyle he thought he was basically a good guy now that he knew their secret it was just that he didn't want to trust anybody with the most precious thing in the world to him. Besides Kyle was only human on top of it and he knew Kyle wouldn't be much help if there was an attack or something that had to do with aliens. He would try and he would probably get killed by it. So Michael was about to protest more until he was interrupted.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Spaceboy I know you can't stand to be apart from me" Maria giggled "but we will be back soon." "Come on Budda-boy lets go."  
  
And before Michael could say another word on the matter every one was walking away while he was being dragged away by Isabel.  
  
" God, what is up with you Michael. I have never seen you so...so...clingy. I mean come on it will only be for like an hour. Get a grip." Isabel scowled at Michael.  
  
Michael just ripped his arm away from Isabel's grasp and sulked behind them. Maybe he was over reacting. Man he hoped so because if anything did happen to her...no, stop he had to stop thinking like that. Michael shook his head trying to rid his mind of the troubling thoughts that plagued him and followed Isabel, Max , and Tess. One hour, just an hour he told himself. It will be fine but deep down he was far from convinced.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Meanwhile while Kyle and Maria were in line waiting for the roller coaster neither noticed someone sulking around in the shadows.  
  
"So Kyle, our parents are really spending a lot of time together huh."  
  
"Yeah, practically every time I come home they're going at it."  
  
"Tell me about it." Just as Maria finished her sentence a cold shiver ran down her spine. Before she would have just ignored it but since she had been with Michael she was learning to trust her instincts more. But before she could say anything a hugh blast erupted from somewhere behind her and she could feel this intense heat sweep over her. She was thrown into the air and she saw a blinding white light. She also thought she vaguely felt someone pick her up after she hit the ground but then there was just nothing and everything went black.  
  
Kyle who had also been thrown a good many feet slowly came out of the daze that his head just couldn't seem to get rid of. He looked around but all he could see was smoke. His eyes started to water from it when he remembered Maria. Oh my god she was with him. Where was she? Kyle thought to himself as he started to panic.  
  
"Maria" he tried to cry out but it only came out as a hoarse whisper. He had to find her so he slowly got to his feet, fighting back the wave of nausea that swept over him. He started to limp back to where they were just moments before, ignoring the intense pain that racked his body, protesting the movement. "I have to find her" he whispered to himself as he began to cough on the smoke.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Back where the food was Liz and Alex were eating their fries when they heard the explosion. When they turned they where meet with an ugly scene. It looked like a giant fireball just erupted from one of the rides.  
  
"Oh my god" Liz shouted "that's near where Maria and Kyle are Alex!"  
  
"We have to go find the others" Alex voiced with such an urgency that Liz was slightly taken aback, but only for a moment before she raced after him to help find their friends.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
At the games Isabel and Tess were having a blast winning all of them. Max had played one so he could win the teddy bear for Liz. They had tried to get Michael to play but he refused every attempt.  
  
"Do you think we should go find the others now" Max suggested, egar to get back to Liz.  
  
"Yes, lets go" Michael who hadn't really said much of anything for a while spoke up abruptly. He wanted to go find Maria.  
  
"I guess, lets go" Isabel agreed and they were just about to walk off when they saw it too. A massive red ball exploding up into the sky.  
  
"Oh my god Max" Isabel and Tess said in unison.  
  
"Max, Maria and Kyle are over there!" Isabel shouted as she started to panic, her cool exterior dissipating.  
  
"MARIA!" Michael yelled, finally regaining his voice.  
  
When he first saw the explosion he felt like his heart had literally stopped and his breath caught in his throat. "MARIA" Michael yelled again and he started running right into the direction of all the chaos, ignoring Max's pleas to wait. He had to find Maria.  
  
"Michael!" Max called out to his best friend "wait!"  
  
"Come on Max we have to follow him, he isn't coming back without Maria" Isabel pleaded with her brother and the rest of them took off, heading in the same direction that Michael had just went, straight into the increasing smoke and fire.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Michael had never run so fast in his life. His whole body shook with emotion. He had also never been this scared in his life.  
  
"MARIA!" he called again dodging all the hysterical people crawling all over each other trying to get out of the smoke filled area. He pushed past them, his mind barley recognizing their presence. They weren't his concern, Maria was. Oh god, please let her be okay. I have to find her he prayed to anyone who would listen. At that moment he ran smack dab into Kyle.  
  
"Kyle?!" Michael asked, surprised. He had forgotten about Kyle. Maria had been his top priority.  
  
"Michael I don't know what happened one minute we were standing there and...  
  
"Where's Maria?" Michael interrupted.  
  
"I...I..I don't know, god Michael I c can't find her. She was right next to me."  
  
"WHAT! You can't find her!" Michael started to explode. He knew it wasn't Kyle's fault but all his fear and anger just started to leak out.  
  
"You were supposed to watch her! Now you lost her?" Who knows where she is. She could be hurt or.. or.."  
  
"Michael, Michael we will find her, just calm down" The look in Michael's eyes was making Kyle nervous.  
  
Michael cursed loudly but he knew Kyle was right.  
  
"Michael" Max called out as he and the rest of the gang, including Liz and Alex came running up.  
  
"Oh my god, Kyle!" Tess yelled as she saw her boyfriend, caked with blood and dirt from the explosion" "We have to get out of here!" she cried.  
  
"NO, I am not leaving until I have found Maria. She could be hurt or lost or...I have to find her" just then Michael got a vision that caused him to stumble backwards.  
  
//Maria in line with Kyle. The explosion. Maria being thrown through the air. Two people who seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place them picking her up and running away.//  
  
"Michael?" Max questioned, concerned with the look on his friends face.  
  
"I saw her Max and...and...someone one took her Max, they took her!"  
  
"What?" Liz shrieked in the background.  
  
"Okay, wait!" Max tried to regain control before everyone broke down "that means she isn't here so we have to go, now. Once we're safe we will worry about who took Maria. First we have to get out of here before the smoke and fire get worse and the police come and start asking questions. That's the last thing we need."  
  
The group agreed with Max and they started to run back to the cars so they could get out of there. Max grabbed Michael's arm and dragged him with the others while Tess and Alex helped Kyle.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Meanwhile Maria awoke with a pounding headache. She started to open her eyes but the bright light hurt them and she quickly squeezed her eyes shut. Once used to the light she open her eyes slowly and looked around. From what she could see by lying down she was in a small room with a bed, a little table and chair, and a small adjoining bathroom with a shower and a sink. There was one big metal door and no windows. When she tried to sit up an intense pain and wave of nausea overcame her. She sat, not moving for a while waiting for the pain and the nausea to go away. Soon it subsided and she began to question her surroundings. Where am I? Maria thought to her self and what happened? The last thing she remembered was standing in line at the fair with Kyle, wait Kyle "Where's Kyle?" Maria asked outloud starting to panic. Just then Michael walked in, wait , no, not Michael  
  
"Rath! w...what?"  
  
"Yo, how'z it goin'?" the duplicate Michael asked a speechless Maria.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Back at Michael's apartment the group was not doing so well. They were all very worried about Maria. Michael had nearly blown up his whole apartment when they got back, that is until Isabel had pleaded with him to calm down.  
  
"I've never seen him like this Max." Isabel whispered worriedly to her brother as they walked into the kitchen, away from the others. "It scares me."  
  
"I know, Iz, I have never seen him this upset and he's been upset a lot through out his life."  
  
"We have to find Maria, I don't think that Michael can handle losing her."  
  
Just then Max heard a slight cry from Liz and he went back into the other room where everyone was and took her in his arms.  
  
"What are we going to do Max?" Michael asked and everyone looked over at him, surprised. Michael hadn't spoken since his outburst and he was so angry, now his voice was so full of pain and despair they could hardly tell it was Michael who had just spoke.  
  
"Well I was thinking that we might try dreamwalking..." Max started to reply  
  
"Ok fine lets go do it." Michael interrupted impatiently. He had never felt such pain or such loneliness in his entire life and he has had his fair share of both, but this. I gotta get her back was all Michael could think of. I need her and when I find the bastard who took her he is gonna wish he was never born. Michael started to get angry again and he could feel his blood starting to boil until Max snapped him out of it.  
  
"Hold on Michael I know this is hard but we have to wait. Maria probably isn't asleep yet. In the meantime, though, can anyone think of someone who would want to take her." Max asked.  
  
Everyone just sat there in silence until Liz finally spoke up, sniffling "W...W...What about K..Kivar or...or...Nicholas?"  
  
On the mention of Kivar's name Isabel's face suddenly went very pale. She didn't want to believe it was Kivar because she blamed herself every time he hurt someone, especially her friends. Then its my fault Isabel thought to herself.  
  
As if Alex had read her mind he gently reached over and squeezed her hand. "Its not your fault." he told her quietly yet firmly. She just nodded her head and went back to listening to what the others were saying.  
  
"That son of a bitch, I'll kill him!" Michael began shouting and jumped up of the couch.  
  
Max could see Michael's hand start to glow and he jumped up to try and calm him down.  
  
"Michael, calm down we don't know if Kivar and Nicholas are responsible and if they are the time for revenge will come. Not now Michael, you have to calm down for Maria's sake, ok? And a little later we will dream walk her." Max held his breath for a minute as he watched Michael's eyes. Slowly Michael seemed to register what Max had said and surrendered by collapsing back down on the couch.  
  
"I just feel so damn helpless Max" Michael told him as he looked up at him with eyes filled with pain.  
  
"I know Michael, I know but we're going to get her back." Max promised himself as much as Michael and the others.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Rath?" Maria questioned again. "What happened?"  
  
"Oh that's simple" the double responded "I blew up dat tent near the roller costar and me 'n' Lonnie took youz"  
  
"Ok.....why?"  
  
"Cuz I was told to."  
  
"But WHY, WHY I AM I HERE!" Maria yelled at him getting annoyed at his immature stupidity.  
  
"Yo, chill Nicholas wants to see ya, somethin' bout information"  
  
"N..Nicholas?" Maria stammered, that kid creeped her out. "What's in it for you, why are you working for him, and did you say Lonnie was here too?" Maria asked hoping that she wasn't because Lonnie could be creepier than Nicholas in her mind.  
  
"Home. We help him, he sends us home and yup Lonnies here. Anywayz here's some food and I suggest you eat it, tomorrow is gonna be a busy day for ya."  
  
What does he mean by that? Maria wondered as Rath started to leave. "Wait!" she called after him "Where am I?"  
  
"Sorry can't tell ya that, it'd be cheatin'." and with that he left slamming the hard metal door behind him, locking her in.  
  
"Great!" she cried as a tear started to run down her cheek. "No, stop, pull yourself together Deluca" she chasted herself. She looked down at the food which looked utterly disgusting. She tried some anyway because she was hungry and nearly gagged on it. Cold pea soup. Maria yawned and decided that she might as well try to sleep but it was cold in there and she missed Michael and the others. "How am I going to get out of here?" she asked herself as she slowly cried herself to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"I think its late enough now Maxwell" Michael spat, getting very annoyed and impatient.  
  
"Yeah okay, come on Iz lets try it." Max told his sister as the group all headed into Michael's bedroom.  
  
"I'm coming too" Michael ordered as Isabel began to lye down on the bed.  
  
"Okay Michael, give me your hand." Michael obediently took Isabel's hand and lied down on the bed next to her.  
  
"Now think only of Maria" she instructed.  
  
"Well I don't think that should be too hard." Michael quipped.  
  
Michael closed his eyes and thought of Maria.  
  
Flash //"...and I would think to myself there has got to be something better out there for me than Roswell, New Mexico."  
  
"Substitute a spaceship for a limo and you know what I mean."//  
  
Flash //"Not if you were the last alien on Earth"//  
  
Flash //"That was to calm you down."  
  
"Thanks"//  
  
Flash //"I kept it."//  
  
Flash //"I just don't usually do this, get intense like this."//  
  
Flash //"Shh It's okay, you don't have to tell me."//  
  
Flash //"I never really cared about the stupid flashes...I just wanted us to be close"  
  
"Thanks"//  
  
Before Michael knew it he was in is own apartment, but it wasn't his real apartment it was his apartment in Maria's dream.  
  
"So Maria dreams about your apartment huh, wow how exciting. At least this version looks cleaner." Isabel observed as she came up behind Michael.  
  
"Lets just find Maria, Isabel." Right after he said that Michael spotted Maria's small form huddled up on his couch. Her arms were around her knees which were brought up to her chest and her head was tucked down. Michael could tell she was crying and he immediately went to her.  
  
"Maria" he called softly to her.  
  
"Michael?" she questioned "Is it really you?"  
  
"Yeah its me baby. Are you okay?" he asked as he cupped her face in his hands.  
  
Maria could see the concern and worry in his eyes and she tried to reassure him. "I am now, I was looking for you" she replied simply. "But Michael I am scared."  
  
Maria looked at him and Michael could see a new batch of tears just waiting to spill out of her big green eyes. "Hey its gonna be okay." He whispered to her as he pulled her into his arms. "I will get you out of this, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you. Okay?" Michael pulled her back a little so he could see her face and she nodded.  
  
"I believe you Michael." Michael smiled slightly "that's my girl."  
  
"Um excuse me I hate to interrupt but we need to find out all the information we can. We don't have much time." Isabel voiced her presence as she stepped closer to the couch.  
  
"Hey Isabel" Maria looked up at the tall alien and smiled.  
  
"Hey Maria, you have had us worried sick."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Maria" Michael interrupted "What happened, do you know where you are, who took you, what do they want...?" Michael started throwing questions at Maria.  
  
"Whoa, slow down there Spaceboy."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Its okay. Well lets see here..." Maria started to explain and she told them everything up to when she went to bed.  
  
"Nicholas, I knew it but RATH and LONNIE! I am going to kill them!" Michael shouted.  
  
"Michael calm down." Isabel tried to reason with her almost brother.  
  
He just continued to pace around the room like a caged animal, his face getting redder and redder until Maria abruptly stood up and threw her arms around his neck. Michael was a little shocked at first but he brought his arms around her and the darkness in his eyes began to fade. His voice softened as he spoke  
  
"I am so sorry Maria. This is all my fault, I..."  
  
"No Michael" Maria interrupted his self blame speech "Its not your fault. You didn't do this so stop blaming yourself, that is not going to get me out any faster and the food in here is totally gross. I have to get home so I can have some men in blackberry pie."  
  
Michael chuckled a little as he calmed down.  
  
"Okay so Maria you don't have any idea where you are?" Isabel asked as Maria was still wrapped in Michael's arms because he didn't seem to want to let go."  
  
"Um...no...wait I think I just remembered something!" Maria jumped excitedly causing Michael to loose his grip on her but he immediately pulled her back onto his lap as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"What do you remember" he asked gently.  
  
"Well when they were bringing me in I was just coming to so I was still groggy but I think I remember a sign that said something like... Arizona Nuclear....something... Facility or Plant maybe, but I am not sure. The sign looked old like it had been abandoned a long time ago."  
  
"That's great Maria don't worry we will find you as soon as we can. I need you back to keep Michael in line, he is driving me insane!" Isabel told her friend.  
  
Maria laughed and looked at Michael who was staring intently at her.  
  
"But in order to find you faster we need to go." Isabel said sadly.  
  
"I don't want you to leave me Michael." Maria pleaded, her eyes filling with more tears as they spilt down on to her face.  
  
Michael brushed them away with is thumbs and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. "Don't worry, I'll be back" he whispered in her ear, and with that he was gone.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
When Michael and Isabel awoke they were surrounded by questioning glances.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Is Maria ok?"  
  
"Do you know where she is?"  
  
"Who took her?"  
  
"What do they want?"  
  
Everybody started firing questions at them until Michael finally shouted "Everyone shut up!"  
  
Immediately everybody got quiet and let them talk.  
  
"It was Nicholas, Rath, and Lonnie. Rath and Lonnie brought her to Nicholas because he promised them a ride home." Michael answered abruptly.  
  
"What does Nicholas want her for?" Max questioned.  
  
"We don't know for sure but Maria mentioned something about information but other than that I just don't know." Michael answered, again sounding defeated.  
  
"What about her location, did she know anything about where they took her?" Alex asked.  
  
"She said something about an old sign that said Arizona Nuclear Facility or Plant or something like that." Isabel answered since Michael now sat on the end of the bed with his head in his hands, not saying anything.  
  
"Well I know there used to be Nuclear Testing Plants around there so I'll go start looking up Nuclear Testing Facilities/Plants in Arizona on the net" Alex offered as he got up and walked over to Max's computer.  
  
"What else can we do in the meantime?" Kyle questioned.  
  
"Nothing" Max said sadly. "Right now we need to just try and gather as much information as we can."  
  
"We better hurry Maxwell." Michael looked up from the bed. "I have a bad feeling he is going to hurt her and there is nothing I can do about that at the moment."  
  
Everyone just stared at each other trying not to think about what was finally creeping itself into their minds. Maria was in big trouble and if they don't find her soon...they might not find her at all.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
When Maria awoke the next morning she had temporarily forgotten what had happened and she looked around confused. Finally it dawned on her and a silent tear escaped and slid down her face. She quickly wiped it away.  
  
"Calm down Teflon babe. Michael and they others are out there looking for you right now and pretty soon they will get you outta here." Maria told her self with as much convincing as she could muster.  
  
Just then the door opened and Rath walked in holding a tray.  
  
She shivered as she looked at his face, Michael's face.  
  
"Here's breakfast and be quick bout eatin' it, I'll be back soon cuz Nicholas wants to see ya."  
  
Maria just continued to stare at the ground.  
  
"Hey youz okay?" Rath suddenly questioned.  
  
Maria looked up, shocked. Rath was standing there fidgeting while looking down at his feet. When it finally became too much he walked out.  
  
Did that just happen? Maria thought to herself. Was there a little bit of concern in his eyes? Maybe I can use that.  
  
About a half an hour later Lonnie came in.  
  
"Well look what we have here?" Lonnie glared at her with and evil smile on her face.  
  
Maria shuddered at the sound of her voice but she tried to keep it together.  
  
"Where's Rath?"  
  
"He's busy, now come on its time to take ya to Nicholas." Lonnie smiled at her.  
  
Maria didn't see anyway out of it so she got up and walked over to Lonnie who roughly grabbed her arm to drag her along. There were guards standing outside her door and they glared at her.  
  
"Now don't youz even think bout tryin' somethin'" Lonnie hissed in her ear as they walked down a thin, brightly light white hall.  
  
When they reached the end of the hall they turned right and there was a large door. Lonnie opened it and roughly shoved Maria inside. She then turned around and slammed the door behind her, locking Maria inside.  
  
"Great" Maria mumbled to herself.  
  
"Yes, this is great isn't it. I've been looking forward to meeting you personally, I've heard so much about you." Nicholas came out from the shadows and grinned at her.  
  
He surprised her and Maria jumped a mile.  
  
"Well I can't say the same about you" Maria spat. "In fact you are really pissing me off. First you have your deranged duplicate freaks practically blow me up at the fair before I even got to go on the roller coaster, then you bring me to this horrible, tasteless place god knows where, you feed me non-eatable food, then I am shoved into this room with you, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I AM HERE, AND ON TOP OF IT YOU ARE LIKE 12 YEARS OLD!" Maria ranted, forgetting her fear for a minute and letting it be replaced by anger and frustration.  
  
"You are the feisty one of the group now aren't you" Nicholas just smiled at her. "And as for why you are here well that's simple, one: you have information, two: you can get me home"  
  
"What do you mean I can get you home?"  
  
"Well, see I have watched and studied all the members of your little group and you and Michael have the deepest bond. He is also the impulsive one of the group and you are what means the most to him. He would do anything to get you back including taking me to the Granilith. Of course they will all be killed after and so would the rest of you humans of the group." Nicholas replied.  
  
"Wait, you can just steal information out of peoples' heads I know that much and you know I know where the Granilith is so why don't you just take the info. from my head and go there yourself." Maria questioned.  
  
"Stupid girl" Nicholas sighed "Sure I will steal your thoughts and I will know where the Granilith is, yes, but the Granilith was given to the royal four, not the royal rejects out there, it was entrusted to them so no one but one of them can activate it. By using you I can get them to do that for me, have them all killed, and go home to rule beside Kivhar."  
  
"Oh please" Maria mumbled "Why would they do that if you were just going to kill everybody and I tell them that, huh?" Maria asked, daring him to answer.  
  
"Man, you may be hot, but you sure are a blonde. They will take that chance. I think you know that Michael would do anything to get you back and with him being the irrational one in the group...well you get my drift. Its disgusting really, the bonds the royal four have made with you humans. Its funny too, they think of it as what makes their life good but in the end it will end up killing them." Nicholas began to chuckle.  
  
Maria just stood there taking in what he had said. She had known he was right all along but she just didn't want to except it. She was deep in thought when Nicholas interrupted.  
  
"Now lets have some fun shall we, how about telling me a little about you friends and the Granilith." He grinned as he walked towards her.  
  
Before Maria could even try to back away she felt his hands on her face and head. She then felt this excruciating pain as he tried to steal her thoughts. She could feel her mind just wanting to give in and she could see her thoughts get fuzzier and harder to see as he tried to rip them away from her. She barely even felt it when she collapsed to the ground but Nicholas did not brake his vice-like grip. She tried to stop him and hold on to her most important thoughts as her brain felt like it was going to explode. She wanted to scream but her voice didn't seem to work. She was just about to give up because the pain was too intense and Nicholas was to strong when she felt a great relief suddenly overcome her brain. All her thoughts came flooding back to her until she saw nothing but black and passed out on the floor.  
  
"Damint!" Nicholas cursed as he looked up at Lonnie and Rath. "I barely got anything useful, how is she that strong, she is a human!"  
  
"Yo sorry, but Kivar wants to talk with you using the communicators and you know he doesn't like to be kept waitin'." Lonnie replied.  
  
"Fine, Rath take her back to her room" he said gesturing to an unconscious Maria on the floor.  
  
Rath did as he was told and picked Maria up in his arms, carrying her back to her room and laying her on the bed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"I've got it!" Alex suddenly shouted, startling everyone in the room.  
  
They had been searching for hours just to find something. They weren't having any luck and the group was starting to lose what little hope they had left until Alex suddenly called them over to the computer.  
  
"Guys look at this. I finally found something. It says here that there used to be a Nuclear Testing Facility in Arizona around the time of the Cuban Missile Crisis. It used to be very active until there was an accident, killing a lot of the people who worked there. After that they shut it down and basically ignored that it was ever there in the first place. Seems like a lot of people were protesting it in the beginning and after the accident they just cleared out and never spoke of it again. It also says it was supposed to be demolished but the job never got done. Now most people have forgotten about it since its basically in the middle of no where." Alex informed the others who were crowded around the computer screen.  
  
"Okay so where is it, exactly" Michael asked.  
  
"Well it doesn't give an exact location but it says it used to be somewhere along this little road that was meant just for the facility workers to use. The road goes off of another larger road called Borzya."  
  
"Okay lets go" Michael replied impatiently. He was now that much closer to finding Maria and he wasn't going to wait around any longer.  
  
"Okay I guess we will think of a plan when we get there. Besides we will need to dream walk Maria again to tell her what's going on." Max replied.  
  
They all agreed and piled in to the cars. Michael, Kyle, and Tess in the Jetta, and Max, Liz, Isabel, and Alex in the Jeep.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
When Maria finally awoke an intense migraine had invaded her head. She tried to move but let out and "ugh" and collapsed back down on the bed. She couldn't even open her eyes because the lights in the room felt like painful electric shocks sent directly to her brain. All she could do was lie there in pain and try to fall into a restless sleep. She couldn't even think about what would happen the next time she had to go see Nicholas because she wouldn't be able to keep this up.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
The drive to Arizona had been long and grueling. Everybody was cranky and worried. They had gotten lost seven times before they were finally able to get a motel near where they needed to be to find the road that would lead them to Maria.  
  
They got three hotel rooms, one for Isabel, Liz, and Tess; one for Michael and Max; and the last one was for Kyle and Alex since one room was too small for four guys.  
  
"Everybody needs to get some sleep now and tomorrow we can come up with a plan. Once we have a well thought out plan" Max said looking at Michael "we can dreamwalk Maria and tell her what we are going to do."  
  
"We need to do it now Max. I don't want Maria in that place any longer, who knows what they've done to her already." Michael spoke, his voice wavering a little as his pent up emotions got the best of him.  
  
"Michael I know we need to get Maria out of there and fast but we need to be careful about this. If we just go barging in there it could be a big disaster and then we wouldn't be able to help Maria. We would probably get caught ourselves. Besides Michael we need to be at our best if we are going to go up against Rath, Lonnie, Nicholas, and who knows who else. We need to sleep, especially you." Max looked directly into Michael's eyes, speaking calmly and softly as if explaining to a child.  
  
Michael just looked at Max. His gut told him to go to the plant right now, barge in there, and grab Maria. His heart ached to see her and hold her in his arms again. His brain, however, knew what Max was saying was right and he had to wait. He sighed in resignation and walked off down the hall to his room.  
  
The others took his lead and went off to their own rooms to try and get some sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
When Maria finally woke up it was late afternoon and her migraine was now just a dull headache. She sat up on the bed and found a tray of food next her. It looked like pea soup again except this time there were crackers as well . Maria tried to eat the soup but couldn't so she had to settle with just the crackers instead.  
  
She had just finished when, as if on cue, Rath walked in.  
  
"Hey, youz awake. I was beginin' to worry."  
  
"Really you were worried about me?" Maria looked up at him. She was trying to figure out if Rath just might help her or not.  
  
"What, no I mean we was worried cuz you aren't worth nothin' to us dead." Rath tried to cover, although, Maria didn't quite believe him.  
  
"Right" was all she said.  
  
"Look Nicholas is busy today so you are going to see him again tomorrow and I'd cooperate this time if I was you cuz he will not be happy if you don't. He has plenty of ways to keep you alive to get what he needs but you'd rather youz was dead if he gets like that, trust me. So just keep that in mind." Rath looked at her for a moment then left, leaving her alone with her thoughts again.  
  
Maybe he can be trusted Maria thought to her self. I might not have a choice because I don't know how the guys are gonna get me out of here with out any help. They better hurry though because if I see Nicholas again I am not going to be able to stand up against him like before.  
  
"Please hurry guys" Maria spoke softly as if saying it out loud might help it to come true.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The next morning at the motel everybody was gathered in Michael and Max's room. None of them looked like they got a goods nights sleep but at least they were able to get a little rest. Michael looked like he got the least sleep out of all of them put together, which was not surprising. This was hard on everybody but they couldn't imagine how hard it was for Michael. Michael seemed to get the raw end of the deal a lot more often then the others but Maria had changed that for him, she changed him, for the better. He was happier and he seemed more content with his life here on Earth then anybody had ever seem him. She made everything good for him and now this. That's why they had to get her back. She made everyone's' life a little bit brighter.  
  
"Well lets get to work." Michael spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
For the rest of the day the group planned and planned. Alex had, before they left, been able to print out a map of the place. Numbers of plans had come up and been shot down until Michael, who hadn't said much of anything all day, finally spoke.  
  
"Here is what we are going to do. According to Alex there is one door to get into the place on the corner of the building nearest to the road. There are three more exits at each corner of the building. Me, Max, Isabel, and Tess will go in."  
  
"What about us?" Kyle started to interrupt.  
  
"We need you guys to wait a little ways up the road so we can get away or you can come get us if needed. The rest of us have powers to protect ourselves with, you don't. Anyway as I was saying Tess will mind warp any skins who are guarding the halls and doors. According to Alex most of the middle of the building was destroyed in the accident and the only halls and rooms left are the ones around the edges of the building so Maria has to be in one of those rooms."  
  
"How will you know which room she is in?" Liz asked.  
  
"I'll know, besides there will probably be guards outside her door."  
  
"What if we run into Nicholas?" Isabel asked as a shiver went up her spine.  
  
"Then we will just have to deal with him. I know its risky but we have to take that chance.  
  
"I don't know if I can mindwarp that long Michael. Other aliens are a lot harder to mind warp then humans." Tess spoke up.  
  
"If you can't hold out that long then we will just have to fight with our powers and the old fashioned way. Once we are outside of the building I will blow it up, hopefully with the rest the skins in there and we will meet the rest of you a little ways down the road and we well drive back here."  
  
"Do you really think you will be able to blow up a whole building Michael?" Max asked, skeptical of Michael's ability.  
  
"Oh believe me Maxwell those bastards are going to hell and I am going to be the one to send them there."  
  
Max looked into his friends eyes and suddenly all the doubt he had a moment ago vanished.  
  
"Well" Max started to speak "Its a little bit shaky and its definitely going to be dangerous but its the best plan we've heard all day so I say we go with it."  
  
Everyone else agreed and they were all silently surprised at Michael's logical thinking.  
  
"Now what?" Kyle asked.  
  
"We wait for it to get late and then we dreamwalk Maria again to tell her the plan." Michael answered.  
  
They group had waited all day until finally they decided it was late enough to dreamwalk. It was still a bit early but they just couldn't wait any longer. Isabel and Michael, who insisted on coming again, laid down on the bed and tried to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
After what seemed like forever they both found themselves back in Michael's apartment and before Michael knew it Maria flung herself into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Michael!" she cried out.  
  
Michael wrapped his arms around her protectively, trying to pull her closer to him. They stood there for a long time just holding each other until Michael reluctantly dropped his arms to take her hand and lead her to the couch. Isabel was sitting in the chair opposite the couch, not wanting to invade.  
  
"Maria are you okay? He hurt you didn't he" It was more of a statement then a question but Maria answered any way.  
  
"He tried to do that mind thing where he takes your thoughts but I wouldn't let him. But Michael he is going to do it again tomorrow and I can't stand up against him, he's too strong, its too painful Michael. My head felt like it was going to explode and now he will get the information he wants and he will know where the Granilith is and he will use you to activate it and then he will kill everybody and and" Maria stammered through her tears.  
  
She wasn't able to get out another word because Michael crushed is lips against hers in a passionate kiss. They both deepened the kiss out of need for the other until Michael pulled back and looked into her eyes.  
  
"That was to calm you down." He grinned.  
  
Maria smiled at the memory but soon enough the tears started to fall down her cheeks again.  
  
"Hey its gonna be okay, I won't let any of that happen. He won't hurt you again I promise. We have a plan."  
  
"You, you do?" Maria asked, sniffling.  
  
"Yep, and I made it up all by myself" Michael smirked.  
  
"Oh great, now I am really doomed" Maria joked, smiling at him.  
  
"Ouch" Michael feigned hurt as he put his hand over his heart.  
  
"Okay so what's your plan." Maria asked him.  
  
Michael explained the whole thing to her while he held her in his arms.  
  
"Michael just promise me you will be careful" Maria asked as she looked up at him.  
  
"I promise, hey everything is going to be all right. Pretty soon you will be back in my arms and I will never let you go again."  
  
"Don't forget you said that next time we fight. Michael..."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Can you just stay a little longer with me? I don't want to be alone just yet."  
  
Michael's heart ached when he heard the pain and desperation in her voice. He looked over at Isabel, who had been respectively silent the whole time, with pleading eyes. She just gave a small nod letting Michael and Maria have at least a little bit longer of happiness.  
  
"Yeah" Michael answered Maria "I'll stay for a little bit longer." He then wrapped his arms even tighter around her and stroked her hair soothingly.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
After about twenty more minutes Isabel and Michael finally woke up.  
  
"Is Maria ok?" Liz blurted out.  
  
"Yeah, she's okay Michael said looking at Max. "But he hurt her Max, he tried to steal her thoughts but she didn't let him, she can't do it again and he is going to hurt her. She is supposed to go see him tomorrow and I need to be there before that happens so we have to go early. Tomorrow morning the plan goes into action so I suggest that everyone should go get some sleep, you're going to need it." Michael looked at them, his face dead serious.  
  
Everyone was shocked, they had never seen Michael so in charge. Once they got over it they did do what they were told and went off to their own rooms to get some sleep to prepare for tomorrow.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The next morning Maria woke up extra early. She couldn't wait to get out of here but she was also extremely worried. She was afraid someone would get hurt or worse killed. But she tried not to think to much on that subject. All of a sudden Rath walked in.  
  
"Come on its time to go." He replied.  
  
"W...what? Its too early."  
  
"Yeah well Nicholas doesn't want to wait any longer, he wants his answers."  
  
I can't go yet Maria thought. They aren't here yet, it I go then Nicholas will know everything. The plan won't work.  
  
"I..I...haven't had breakfast yet" Maria told him, trying to stall.  
  
"I know, doesn't matter, you'll get food after. He won't kill you, remember he still needs you."  
  
"Please Rath don't do this" Maria resorted to her last ditch effort, getting Rath to come on her side and help her.  
  
He looked directly into her eyes with sorrow.  
  
"Sorry" was all he said as he grabbed her arm and lead her past the guards to where Nicholas was.  
  
Maria could tell he was genuinely sorry but she knew that was all she was getting, or at least she was pretty sure.  
  
As they walked out of her room the guards were still there sneering at her. She just glared at them and tried to think of some way to stall Nicholas.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Meanwhile the gang had just pulled on to the long windy road that led to the plant.  
  
"Can't you go any faster?" Kyle asked Michael from the backseat of the Jetta.  
  
"Don't you think I would be going faster if I could!" Michael snapped back.  
  
"We are already running late because it took us so long to find this damn road I don't need you reminding me of how slow this car goes!" Michael was now yelling.  
  
"Woah, ok sorry, but you need to calm down and focus." Kyle told Michael.  
  
Michael took in a deep breath as he tried to calm down. Kyle was right, he had to focus for Maria. She needed him.  
  
When they knew they were near they plant they had to stop so they were far enough away so the guards outside wouldn't see the cars. The plan was to kill the guards, who were most likely skins, that were at the entrance so Kyle, Alex, and Liz could pull the cars up closer for an easier getaway. Each group had a cell phone, Kyle in the Jetta, Liz and Alex in the Jeep, and Michael had one for the rest of them, so they could communicate.  
  
"All right, lets go" Michael ordered the others as he began walking towards the plant.  
  
Max kissed Liz on the forehead and told her he would be back, with Maria while Isabel hugged Alex and Tess hugged Kyle.  
  
As they watched them walk off toward the plant to put the plan in action Alex took Liz in his arms and held her as tears slid silently down her face. Kyle just sighed and prayed to Budda that this would work.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
When the group reached the entrance there were, as expected, skins guarding the door but there were only two and Michael and Max quickly got rid of them.  
  
"All right Tess be ready to mindwarp" Max warned.  
  
"I'm ready"  
  
"Then lets go" Michael replied as he pushed open the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Meanwhile Maria was once again back in the same dreadful room with the one and only pain in the ass, Nicholas.  
  
"So are we ready to try again?" Nicholas asked her with a grin.  
  
Maria hinted on the annoyance in his voice so she decided to play on that so maybe she could stall him long enough for the others to get there.  
  
"Oh what's wrong? You're little mind-sucking thing didn't work last time. Can't handle one little human mind, is it too much for you?" Maria taunted him.  
  
"Shut up!" he screamed as he put his hand up and sent her flying across the room.  
  
Maria hit the opposite wall with a loud painful thud. She grimaced but managed to get up.  
  
"My, my what a temper you have. Wait till I tell your mother" she smirked at him.  
  
"That's enough!" Nicholas yelled as he walked toward her.  
  
Maria tried to dodge him but he was too fast, his hands held her head in place and she one again felt her mind begin to rip in two.  
  
"nooo" she tried to scream only it was a hoarse little whisper.  
  
"Finally" Nicholas shouted as he began to see what he was looking for.  
  
But before he could get it someone hit him from behind and he turned around to see who it was before he fell into a heap on the floor.  
  
"Rath!" he spat at him before he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Rath knew Nicholas would wake up very soon so he had to be quick about this. He also knew he would be killed by either Nicholas himself or by Lonnie who Rath had made sure was in another part of the building at the moment. She wouldn't be gone long, though and he briefly thought about reconsidering but when he looked down at Maria he knew that this is what he had to do so he gathered her in his arms and ran out the door. He barely got five feet away from the room when he came face to face with Michael, Max, Isabel, and Tess.  
  
As soon as Michael saw Rath with Maria in his arms, still unconscious, his whole body began to shake with rage and his fists were balled up so tightly his knuckles were completely white. All he could see was red as the anger coursed through his body.  
  
"What did you do to her, let her go" Michael spat out so vehemently that even Max, Isabel, and Tess were taken aback.  
  
"Yo, chill I am trying to help but we gotta go right now cuz Nicholas and those guards are gonna wake up real soon and I am sure Lonnie will be here any sec too and youz can't take'em all. Maria will be fine but you have to get out, now."  
  
"You traitor!" Lonnie hissed as she came up behind Rath.  
  
Rath jumped and turned around. "Sorry Lonnie but I gotta do this"  
  
With that Rath turned around, shoved Maria into Michael's arms, and turned back toward Lonnie, blasting her with all his power.  
  
"Run!" he shouted at them "go now!"  
  
Michael took one last look at his duplicate as Lonnie began to advance on him before he started to run. The group ran as fast as they could back the way they had come. Michael hugged Maria closer to his chest as he briefly looked down at her small form in his arms, making sure she was really there. They had just reached the door when they heard Nicholas behind them.  
  
"You can't get away that easy!" he shouted as he tried to limp down the hall after them.  
  
The group just ignored him and continued to run out of the building to the awaiting cars.  
  
"Max!" Liz shouted for joy as he and Isabel jumped into the Jeep.  
  
"Drive now!" Max shouted.  
  
Michael also jumped into the backseat of the awaiting Jetta with Maria in his arms while Tess jumped into the front. Before Michael closed the door, however. he stuck out his arm and his hand began to glow. It became brighter and brighter as his power became stronger. Michael had never felt such power in him before, not even when he killed Pierce. His hand was practically blinding everybody when Michael began to shout.  
  
"Go now!"  
  
Kyle immediately steeped on the gas as the whole building began to blow up in a massive fireball that lit up the sky. Plumes of fire and smoke shot straight up into the air and begain to spread outward like a giant balloon. In a matter of seconds all they could see was flames as the group made their getaway.  
  
In the backseat of the Jetta Michael was still cradling Maria in his arms. He was afraid to let go or even look away for fear that she would be taken from him again.  
  
"Come on baby please wake up" he pleaded with her as tears streamed down his cheeks landing on her as well, making it look like she was crying with him. "I need you"  
  
"michael?" came a small reply as Maria began to open her eyes.  
  
"Michael, is it really you?"  
  
"Yeah its me, its okay now, you're okay. I'm here" Michael replied softly. He had never felt such relief or joy in his entire life then he did in that moment. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he looked in to her big green eyes that stared back at him.  
  
"You scared the hell outta me you know that. Don't do that again." He scolded as he kissed her forhead.  
  
"What happened, did your plan work?"  
  
"Yeah it did, see I told you." Michael looked down at the girl in his arms with his smirk forming.  
  
"What about Rath, I..I..think he saved my life Michael."  
  
"He did, but um...he's gone." Michael knew Rath saved all of their lives but he would never completely forgive him for taking Maria in the first place. It didn't matter now though.  
  
"Oh" Was all she said. Maria felt bad for Rath. He had come through in the end and saved her life which she was gratefull for. A pang of guilt washed over her but she knew she would be okay, she had Michael and the others.  
  
Michael just held her even closer and she tried to curl herself into his chest when they reached the motel.  
  
Michael insisted on carrying her inside and Maria didn't argue. It felt good to be back in his arms and she was to exhausted to put up a fight. Once inside he set her on the bed and everyone crowded around her.  
  
"Are you ok?" they all asked at once.  
  
"Yeah...yeah I am now, I've missed you guys. Thank you." Maria looked up at each of them with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, no problem." Alex replied. "Besides it takes way to much time and effort to break in a new best friend"  
  
Everyone burst out laughing and Maria jumped up in to his arms. She hugged and kissed everybody and they all looked her over making sure she was really ok. Once she had hugged all the others Michael jumped in.  
  
"Okay you guys have had enough my turn now." He told all of them as he drew Maria protectively into his arms.  
  
"Are you ever going to let me go?" Maria asked.  
  
"Nope. I told you I wasn't and I am sticking to that. I mean I leave you for one minute and look what happened. Nope, you are never getting away from me again."  
  
"Good" Maria looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek as he kissed her forehead.  
  
Everyone was then finally able to relax as the horrors of the past couple of days finally came to an end. They were safe for now and tomorrow they would head back to Roswell, together.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
